


i thought you were different

by pwjjh99



Series: liefdesverdriet [2park] [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, jihoon has a niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwjjh99/pseuds/pwjjh99
Summary: they started as friends and became couple, jihoon thought only death can make them separate (everyone too honestly). But the thing is, people leave, including him.





	i thought you were different

**Author's Note:**

> hello, im back to another short 2park angst. why? because im bored :) also, english isn't my first language so im sorry!

the first time, jihoon brought woojin to meet his favourite niece, yerim, was when woojin is jihoon's  _friend_. "hey yerim, say hello to my friend. it's park woojin." jihoon picked up his niece, waving her hands towards woojin and the boy smiled. "park woojin? hello! are you my uncle's boyfriend?" yerim asked which made woojin choked. "um no? why?" woojin asked. "because I think I saw your name in my uncle's diary!" yerim said cheerfully and jihoon put the kid down as he dragged woojin outside.

 

"look, i'm really sorry about yerim. you know she is just a little kid, not everything she said is true-" jihoon wanted to continue but woojin cut him. "so you like me, huh?" woojin asked and jihoon nodded.

 

"why?"

 

"because you were different."

 

and a year later, they started to become a couple. woojin and jihoon were inseparable; jihoon would bring the boy every where: family gathering, his mom's birthday party, his dad's birthday party, his sister's wedding ceremony, everywhere. everyone thought they would last and only death can separate them. every year, jihoon would bring woojin to meet his family and most importantly, yerim since she really like woojin.

 

it has been a tradition to bring woojin, it's almost woojin is really apart from jihoon's family. 

 

but there's nothing will last forever.

 

"where's woojin, isn't he always come to our family gathering?" jihoon's mom asked but jihoon kept quite and she knew something is wrong. jihoon never answer any questions about woojin but then yerim came to him, asking about woojin.

 

"where's woojin oppa?" yerim asked jihoon wanted to say the truth but he couldn't. "um, you see, woojin is busy these days." jihoon kneeled down, to match his eye level with yerim's as he tried to not cry in front of the kid. "why? he always come here every year though, ever since I was a kid." yerim said.

 

"yerim-ah, sorry I'm late I have work to do." a voice said behind jihoon. it was _him_ , but why?

 

"you came." jihoon turned around, there he was, looking handsome in all-black but woojin walked past the boy and picked yerim up. 

 

for few hours, woojin played together with yerim and jihoon wished the time would stop but of course it wouldn't so jihoon secretly took a picture of both of them. "yerim-ah, I'm going to work abroad starting next week and it will be hard for me to meet you during family gatherings. I'm sorry." woojin said one last time and jihoon knew it's all lies.

 

_"let's break up."_

 

_"why? I thought you would never leave me?"_

 

_"that's a thing about life, people always leave."_

 

_"i know"_

 

_"then why does our breakup hurt you so much?"_

 

_"because I never thought you would hurt me, I thought you were different"_

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at my twitter; @jinbaestn


End file.
